1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to technology for transmitting data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting an aggregated frame including a plurality of subframes.
2. Description of Related Art
When exchanging data using wireless communication, the data may be exposed or manipulated by an external terminal that is not directly involved in the exchange. To prevent such an exposure of the data, a method of encrypting the data may be primarily used. Additionally, a method of verifying the data may be secondarily used to detect whether the data is manipulated. Thus, through a verification method that is perceived only by a data transmitter and a data receiver, whether data received by the data receiver is manipulated may be verified.